


altar, holy wine, bent knees.

by cheonsagateun



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, IKONMURDERMYSTERY, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Hanbin berkilau-kilau seperti bintang nun jauh.Altarnya.(based off @nerraya and @k_annibaali's iKON Murder Mystery thread on Twitter)





	altar, holy wine, bent knees.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : ikon adalah sebuah boyband korea selatan yang bernaung di bawah yg entertainment. berdasarkan ikon murder mystery game ciptaan @nerraya dan @k_annibaali. judul dan kutipan berasal dari sebuah puisi ciptaan azra t. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersial apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **note** : missing scene. berdasarkan chapter 5 game. selamat membaca!
> 
> telah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa inggris oleh [seonho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143655).

_“forget prayer, this is where we stand.”_

* * *

 

“Enggak tidur?”

Suara Hanbin serak, baru bangun dari buaian. Tubuh mereka masih terbalut selimut—kulit bersua dengan kulit, lengket campuran liur dan keringat. Helai-helai rambutnya masih teracak. Hanbin menatapnya—Yunhyeong menoleh sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajah.

“Enggak bisa.”

Yunhyeong menggeleng. Jawaban itu pun, dilontarkannya menggumam. Kepalanya dibenamkan di bawah bantal. Menolak menatap wajah Hanbin yang kebingungan—tidak, tidak, sekali tatap, pemuda itu dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Benang kusut masai. Labirin yang tak jelas arah tujuannya. Itulah sebabnya, tangan Hanbin terulur menyentuhnya beberapa jam silam. Pelan, pelan, jemari menyapu jengkal demi jengkal. Kedua bibir mereka turut bertemu, dengan putus asa dan lembut saling memagut. Hingga napas terengah dan nafsu meraja.

Bercumbu membuatnya lupa sejenak.

Hanya sejenak.

Karena masalahnya tidak dapat diselesaikan hanya dengan sentuhan.

Karirnya sebagai model terancam. Belum lagi ancaman penjara. Koo Junhoe itu setan bertopeng manusia. Tanpa henti pemuda itu mengejarnya, mengancamnya, bahkan uang-uang tidak cukup untuk membuatnya bungkam. Karena Hanbin seperti pangeran yang terkurung dalam istana berlapis baja, Yunhyeong yang diincar. Ia tak lebih seperti pangeran yang tersesat di tengah belantara tanpa penjagaan—tidak akan ada yang membantu jika ia diterkam macan.

Tidak akan ada yang peduli jika ia tiada.

Koo Junhoe benar. _Untuk apa berlama-lama?_

Yang terakhir mendorong Yunhyeong hingga melampaui batasnya. Hingga ia membeli sebotol penuh pil sakit kepala. Nyaris saja ia menelan semuanya dalam dosis sekaligus jika Hanbin tidak memergokinya dan melempar botol tersebut dari jendela lantai lima.

Kalau bukan karena Hanbin,

kalau bukan karena kekasihnya, ia telah tiada.

“Tidurlah.” Kepalanya dielus, lembut. Di keningnya, Hanbin mendaratkan kecup. “Besok ada _photoshoot_ , kan?”

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Hanbin berkilau-kilau seperti bintang nun jauh.

Altarnya.

Eksistensi yang lebih lekat dibanding Tuhan yang telah transparan. Altarnya, tempat ia mengadu. Lututnya bersimpuh, demi memuaskan dahaga ia mulai mereguk. Dalam dekap Hanbin, ia tidak takut. Dekapnya adalah anggur suci, iblis seperti Koo Junhoe tiada sudi mampir. Ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih kudus dibandingkan misa yang berdengung tiap minggu. Tidaklah ia peduli lagi akan semua—untuk apa peduli jika apa yang di hadapanmu adalah segalanya?

Mata Yunhyeong perlahan menutup.

Sentuhan di lengan Hanbin adalah doa yang dipanjatkannya dengan khusyuk. Hanya satu—ia ingin hidup tanpa perlu diburu.

* * *

 

 

_“i will be all three:_

_your altar, your holy wine, and your bent knees.”_

* * *

 

**fin**

 


End file.
